


【澈漢】夏日

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 才進入初夏，天氣卻已是火辣辣的熱。蒸騰的熱氣讓遠近的街景扭曲不定，即使走在遮陰處也會被暖風拂的的汗水直流。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	【澈漢】夏日

**Author's Note:**

> 澈漢，圓刷提及

澈漢，圓刷提及

才進入初夏，天氣卻已是火辣辣的熱。蒸騰的熱氣讓遠近的街景扭曲不定，即使走在遮陰處也會被暖風拂的的汗水直流。

這種瘋狂的熱天裡，街上幾乎無行人蹤影------除了自己。

在公司開完會後，經紀人原本說要載他一程，不過曉得經紀人的家與宿舍反方向，宿舍離公司步行又不到10分鐘的距離，崔勝哲便婉拒了。

然而此刻他只想把10分鐘前的自己棒打一頓。

崔勝哲口乾舌燥、雙頰潮紅，頭髮、衣衫全部浸濕，緊緊貼著肌膚，要不是四周高樓林立，否則他真的覺得自己身陷某國的沙漠。

終於到了宿舍大樓，崔勝哲煩躁的連等待電梯的時間都覺得漫長。

好不容易搭上電梯到達宿舍樓層，崔勝哲逃難似的衝出門，快速按了密碼鎖，一開門就是撲面而來的涼爽。崔勝哲舒服地閉上眼。

沁涼的感覺讓他呼出一口氣，站在門口享受一陣的舒爽才後知後覺感到身上的黏膩感帶來的不適。

崔勝哲拉了拉上衣，散發出的味道讓他自己也忍不住摀鼻蹙眉。隨手將包包一丟，快步走到更衣間，運用在演唱會上快速換衣服的訓練成果，三兩下就不著衣物，恢復程人類最初誕生的型態，大搖大擺進了浴室。

打開花灑，冰涼的水瞬間湧出，噴灑在還熱燙的肌膚一下子降了溫度，過大的溫差使崔勝哲打了個激凌，皮膚表層都起了小疙瘩，不過他一下就適應了。

崔勝哲閉起眼仰頭壤水流淌於還未退下紅潮的臉，被水沖刷的感覺很舒服，感覺不管是生理上的還是心理上的髒污都被水流帶走。他有點理解洪知秀光沖澡就能用15分鐘的理由了。

在崔勝哲享受美好時光時，隱約聽見浴室門被打開的聲音。崔勝哲也不以為意，他習慣不鎖門了。以前十三人擠在一間房子卻又只有一間廁所，成員需要同時利用的情況很多，所以大家都有默契的不會鎖門。

即使現在已經分房住了，衛生間也多了，崔勝哲還是把這習慣保留了下來。

以為對方是進來上廁所的，崔勝哲哼了個聲算是打招呼後閉眼繼續沖水，然而下一秒嘩啦啦的流水瞬間停止，他狐疑的睜開眼蹙眉，就看見一隻手搭在開關上，那隻手的主人他熟悉的很。

崔勝哲無奈轉過頭，映入眼簾的果然是那張精緻的臉蛋，只是對方此時笑得一臉曖昧。

「別沖了吧？反正待會還要再洗一次。」尹淨漢笑得如偷腥的貓，原本放在開關上的手已經沿著崔勝澈鍛鍊有成的腹肌而上，輕輕的捏著厚實的胸。

崔勝哲被熱氣烤暈的大腦一時間轉不過來，楞神了好幾秒才反應過來尹淨漢在暗示什麼，他頓時內心澎湃，整個人都激動起來，眼裡還閃耀著名為興奮的光芒。

天曉得尹淨漢這個月拒絕與他親密多少次了，害他只能頻頻跟小兄弟陪不是，現在竟然自己送上門來，到手的大餐不吃是白癡。崔勝哲沒有時間多想這是不是一個陷阱，他一把拉過尹淨漢將他抵在牆上，大手往尹淨漢後腦杓一捧，嘴就貼上對方的。

熟練的撬開漂亮的唇形，扣開尹淨漢的牙關揪住小舌吸吮纏繞，不時滑過柔軟的腔肉，兩人的唾液在接合的空間裡來來去去，落網之魚就沿著唇與唇之間的縫隙沿著下顎落下，形成一條條晶亮的蹤跡。

久違的親密接觸讓崔勝哲有點失控，他大力啃咬舔舐愛人的唇肉，力道之大像是要把人吞入肚裡，粗壯的腿也卡入對方發軟的兩腿之中，勃發的性器抵著他的小腹。

崔勝哲感受著尹淨漢置於自己胸膛上的手慢慢收緊，應該已經留下痕跡了。

尹淨漢被吻的大腦有些混亂，肺葉裡的氧氣就要殆盡，因情慾而泛紅的雙頰的色度更高了一階，他用鼻子哼聲向崔勝哲求饒，對方才依依不捨退開一些距離讓他有空間喘息，只是溫熱的舌頭還是鍥而不捨地舔著他的唇瓣和嘴角，弄得他的嘴光滑水亮又微腫。

吸足了氣後，尹淨漢湊上前也舔著崔勝哲飽滿又紅潤的唇，「嗯...到床上去...」他邊說邊把一隻腳掛上崔勝哲腰際，後者也瞬間明瞭他的意圖，尹淨和大膽的行為和要求讓崔勝哲確信宿舍裡沒人在，於是崔勝哲大手托上尹淨漢渾圓飽滿的屁股，讓他可以使力跳起把雙腳纏繞上自己的腰桿，然後跨步走出浴室。

向房間邁進時，挺立的性器不時晃動摩擦著尹淨漢的肚子，不停向外冒出的精水讓他的衣服濕了好大一塊，尹淨漢感受著腹部的濕意，輕笑出聲，

「你反應也太大了。」

崔勝哲一臉委屈，嘟起紅唇，「這可不能怪我，想想你多久不讓我做了......」邊說還邊用力捏了下手掌裡的小屁股，彷彿是在報復。

然而尹淨漢可不是省油的燈，低下頭在崔勝哲的肩膀咬了一口，力道之大讓崔勝哲痛的驚呼，白皙的皮膚也馬上留下牙印。

「呀！尹淨漢，小心待會我讓你哭出來！」崔勝哲語氣惡狠狠威脅，剛好走到床邊的他卻是溫柔至極把尹淨漢輕放在床沿，又走回門邊把門關好鎖上才爬上床，把人壓倒困在兩手之中，俯視著尹淨漢。

面對崔勝哲的“恐嚇”，尹淨漢只是笑著，眼睛如同弦月般，弧度很漂亮。他伸出雙手攀上崔勝澈脖頸環抱住，

「可以的話就試試看啊！？」

尹淨漢躺在床上，腰下墊著一顆枕頭，身上佈滿晶瑩汗水，他瞇著眼用手背遮著嘴輕輕咬著，似乎這樣就能分散一些不停從下身傳來的刺激感。

他有些後悔說出讓崔勝哲試試看的話語，剛剛他在崔勝哲的愛撫之下已經射過一回，還沒挺過適應期的性器半軟著，隨著崔勝澈挺進的節奏搖晃，在他鍥而不捨的進攻之下漸漸的也有抬頭的趨勢。

「別遮著嘴，我還要聽你哭呢！」崔勝哲壞笑著把尹淨漢放在嘴上的手拿開，下身還故意用力挺進幾下，突如其來被闖入深處的刺激惹得尹淨漢甜膩的叫出聲，後穴也不自主的收縮攪緊，緊緻的舒爽感讓崔勝哲美妙的嘆了口氣，性器跟著脹大了一圈。

「嗚啊！為、什麼、又變大！」

尹淨漢不滿的瞪視著笑著眼摺子都出現的戀人，然而眼睛臉頰都紅通通又噘著嘴的他在崔勝哲眼中就像隻可愛的小兔子，看得他心裡柔暖的都要化了，忍不住傾下身在尹淨漢臉龐、脖頸、鎖骨和胸口留下點點啄吻。

用眼神威嚇不成的尹淨漢氣憤地抬起手捶了下對方的胸，只是力道軟綿綿的根本沒有殺傷力，換來的只是後穴更加劇烈的抽插，猛然加劇的快感使尹淨漢拱起腰，雙腿不住發顫，眼球有點不受控制的往上翻，呻吟聲終於染上哭腔。

「哼呃！啊！...哈啊！太、嗯！太快了！」尹淨漢抓上崔勝哲撐在他腰側的手，希望他放低速度。崔勝哲憐惜的低頭輕柔吻去掛在尹淨漢睫毛與眼角的淚珠，然而腰擺動的頻率卻沒有減緩，尹淨漢再也無法說出完整語句，張口發出的僅能是軟糯的呻吟哼聲。

崔勝哲熾熱的肉柱不停頂撞著體內敏感的軟肉，酥麻又痠軟的感覺不斷沿著脊椎竄流而上沁入腦海。尹淨漢被鋪天蓋地的快感控制了思考能力，此時他只能如同缺水的魚般，仰著發紅的面頰，瞪大眼張嘴希望獲取更多氧氣。

尹淨漢因為過多的快感嗚咽啜泣起來，綿密麻顫的酸爽感主導了整個大腦與神經系統，小穴收縮張合不已，刺激著崔勝哲，他進出的力道越來越大、越來越深，頂的尹淨漢的哭泣聲也一震一震，

「淨漢啊！哈啊...」崔勝哲把手抵在尹淨漢的膝蓋關節往他胸前壓，好讓他可以把自己的碩大送進溫熱緊緻的後穴更多。

崔勝哲恨不得把囊袋也跟著擠入似的用力撞擊著尹淨漢的後庭，肉體拍打聲與液體摩擦聲迴盪在臥室，交織成淫靡放荡的樂曲。

極致的感受層層堆築，疊疊堆積就要到了臨界點，尹淨漢的呼吸越來越急促，鼻子哼著氣，粉嫩的小舌時不時探出若隱若現，崔勝哲也已經到情緒的至高點，經不起這一點的挑逗，他迅速低下頭把軟舌扣住吸吮。

「嗯！嗯嗯！嗯...」尹淨漢雙手搭上崔勝哲的背死死抓著，留下好幾個指甲印，崔勝哲不在乎被上傳來的微微痛感，現在他所有的注意力、感官神經都集中在他們的交合處。

情緒衝上頂點時，尹淨漢覺得除了快感之外的所有知覺都被屏蔽在神經元之外，腦海裡先是一片空白之後就是一朵朵的璀璨煙花在腦中綻放，他抱緊同樣達到高潮的崔勝哲任由身體隨著浪波般的快感陣陣發抖。

崔勝哲把性器深深送入尹淨漢體內深處在裡邊噴發出精液，溫熱的液體沖刷敏感的內壁使的肉壁痙攣不已，絞的崔勝哲又是一陣高潮。

兩人就這樣抱著對方直到高潮的後韻過去，空氣中滿是性事後的味道，因淨漢托力的躺在床上，崔勝澈撐在他上方，胸膛大力起伏，滿身是汗，瀏海也都被汗水沾濕，眼裡的情慾還未退去雙頰通紅看上去是異常性感，他溫柔的幫尹淨漢整理黏在臉頰及額頭的髮絲，看他雙眼依舊迷濛表情迷茫還帶著 困乏，崔勝哲笑了出來，眼神充滿寵溺。

「我贏了喔！」崔勝哲邊笑邊柔聲的說，尹淨漢的大腦一時之間還無法運轉，他疲憊又疑惑的看著他。

「我讓你哭出來了。」崔勝哲笑嘻嘻的用手點了下尹淨漢的鼻頭，意識到崔勝哲再說什麼的尹淨漢翻了個白眼。

「不過你說對了。」崔勝哲從尹淨漢身上翻下，坐到一邊的床沿，

「啥？」

「我需要再洗一次澡。」崔勝哲邊說邊站起身然後把尹淨漢拉起然後以公主抱抱起再次走向浴室-----

「等、等等！呀！放我下來！我可不要------------！！！」

浴室門關上。

番外

洪知秀拉著全圓佑在他房裡陪他看電影已經看了第二片了。

沒辦法誰叫他奉了天使之命要把全圓佑支開呢。

好了，現在連第二部電影都看完了，總不能再看一部吧！

洪知秀盯著片尾名單煩惱不已，就在這個時候原本看著電腦螢幕的全圓佑突然轉頭看著他，把他看得有些毛骨悚然。

然而下一秒洪知秀才真實體驗到什麼才叫是驚嚇，

「哥，我愛你。」全圓佑突然開口說出的話語把洪知秀嚇的不輕，心跳停了好幾拍，他愣愣地望著依舊一臉平靜的弟弟。

「W、What？哈哈圓佑這個玩笑真是......」洪知秀紅著臉站起身要逃離這曖昧不明的氣氛，卻沒想到全圓佑一把抓住他的手，

「不是玩笑，而且我曉得哥哥也喜歡我。」全圓佑一臉正經，他跟著起身慢慢傾身逼近洪知秀，把他逼退到牆角。

看洪知秀邊退邊縮，驚慌又害羞的模樣全圓佑拉開一個微笑，然後緩緩湊到洪知秀耳邊，

「所以現在，我能對你做勝哲哥對淨漢哥做的事了嗎？」


End file.
